


Got7 One Shots

by swritings



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swritings/pseuds/swritings
Summary: Get close and personal with Got7 in multiple one shots and drabbles





	1. In the "clear" - Yugyeom

**Author's Note:**

> Yugyeom and you prank your hyungs.

“I think we lost them,” Yugyeom whispered in your ear as you hid in a corner behind a large container. Your faces widened in large grins daring to even let out a few snickers before you desperately shushed him, hand clamping over his mouth. He protested but soon also heard the stamping and yelling that was heading your way and crouched down, even more, hoping to avoid the scolding that was sure to come.

The two of you had with your brilliant minds come up with a perfect plan to prank your hyungs. Being the maknaes of the group could be nice, having the others caring for you and looking out for you but it also meant that you had to endure their teasing whilst not be able to do anything back. It was time for a little change

A couple of well-hidden cameras set in place, fake cockroaches and spiders placed strategically and your prank was good to go. Mark and Jackson were the ones directly targeted due to their over the top teasing lately but if any other member happened to also get caught by the prank that would only add to the joy you would feel when watching the tapes back.

The moment you heard the loud screams you knew your prank had worked; you also knew that you were deeply screwed if the cursing heard was any indication of their frustration. If only you had hidden before and not let them hear your laughter they wouldn’t have been onto you.

_Who were you kidding, eventually they would have put the blame on you anyway._

Yugyeom’s laughter was too recognisable and soon you were running for your life hand in hand, scrambling to find a hiding place. 

Their angry stampede eventually passed you and sighing in relief the two of you cautiously popped your heads over the container to survey the hallway.

“I think we’re in the clear,” you whispered smiling, “Wanna go get ice cream to celebrate?”

“Yes!” Yugyeom agreed happily, face lighting up at the idea. “Come on,” he held a hand out to you and pulled you along carefully, still wanting to avoid the others. The cameras weren’t forgotten but it was definitely for the best to leave them for now in case any member had decided to stay behind.

Off to ice cream you went ignoring the massive scolding you were in for later on. The joy you felt right now could not be dampened and sharing it with Yugyeom made it even better.


	2. Caught off guard - Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and you decide Bambam needs to taste some of his own medicine

“You guys are terrifying,” Bambam mumbled staring wide-eyed at the two glares sent his way.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before deciding to steal our food,” Jinyong said simply tightening the grip on your hand sending you one knowing look.

“I didn’t!” Bambam protested vigorously, “Jinyoung-hyung believe me I didn’t!” When he saw no hope in Jinyoung believing him he turned to you pleading desperately. “Y/N, please! I didn’t eat your food.”

“Bambam,” you sighed, “I know you’re a great guy with a bucket load of talent.” Bambam face cheered up at your praise hoping it meant you would help him.

“You’re the sweetest but still the most savage person I’ve met,” that comment gained you a slight squeeze letting Jinyoung’s disagreement be known.

“Your fashion sense is amazing-” again you received a squeeze from Jinyoung letting you know that this endless praise from his girlfriend to his dongsaeng needed to near the end, “-but you keep lying to us. And I do not like liars.” You shook your head disappointed, Bambam own face falling.

“Please, I swear to you on my life that I didn’t do it,” he was biting his lip distressingly questioning how he would be able to make you believe him. He truly hadn’t touched your food or else this scenario would have looked differently. He just hated being wrongly treated and to see you disappointed was even worse. He could deal with Jinyoung’s glares but to have you join him was terrible.

“We know,” you smiled cheerfully, a stark difference from the frown you wore before.

“Wh-what?” he stammered.

“This was just a little lesson to teach you not to mess with us,” Jinyoung added, a smirk adorning his face. Only you saw the small twinkle of mirth in his eyes - he truly enjoyed teasing his members.

“Yah! That is so unfair,” Bambam huffed but joined in on your laughter. He could see the fun part in this and knowing you weren’t disappointed made it better.

“And a promise that if you and Yugyeom decide to move forward with that little prank you have up your sleeve the punishment will be much worse,” you leaned over catching his eye.

He gulped nervously, how you could be even more terrifying than Jinyoung was amazing. “Uh-” he scrambled to find words.

“No need to say anything, now you know what to expect,” you stood up from the couch holding a hand out to Jinyoung. “Let’s go eat dinner.”

You clapped Bambam shoulder on the way out as you and Jinyoung laughed loudly at the scared expression on his face. The two of you were truly a well-matched couple. 


	3. Cheeky - Bambam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A test in fashion

“Are you wearing that?” The tone was accusatory despite you trying to hide it.

“Yes. Do you not like it?” Bambam spun around showcasing his whole outfit.

“I do,” you said before backtracking slightly, “but like separately.” You gave him a nervous smile hoping he wouldn’t get mad or feel bad about himself. “The scarf is great. I love the colours and it would look well with a plain black coat but paired with your red jacket it’s just not… good. And your yellow glasses just don’t work here.”

The whole time you critiqued his clothing he only stared blankly at you, sometimes twirling the end of the scarf.

“I love your fashion sense but this might be too much of everything,” you walked closer grabbing his hands.

He sighed for a moment leaning close to peck your forehead. “I’m glad you think so - I do, too.”

“What?” you blinked. Then why was he wearing it in the first place?

“I was just testing your fashion sense, baby. Good to see you have one even if it’s not as great as mine,” he let go of your hands to walk back into your bedroom to change clothes, a cheeky smirk on his lips.

“Oh, you cheeky little fu-” you nearly cursed before getting interrupted.

“-Don‘t swear,” he called back, clearly finding this funny. He was lucky you loved him or else he would be going out to dinner all by himself.

“ _Fuc_ -”

“Yah! Y/N, let’s save that for later!”


	4. “Small but cute” - Bambam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You got a cute butt.”

Loud music filled your apartment, probably to your neighbour’s annoyance, but none of them had come to complain yet, so Bambam and you kept on dancing to your heart’s desire.

It wasn’t a rare occurrence for either of you to turn on some music whenever you felt the need to brighten your moods. Or simply whenever the two of you felt like it. That was the beauty of your relationship - there didn’t need to be a cause to have fun, you could create your own. The best part being the fact that neither of you judged each other even if the dances you sometimes came up with were questionable.

Such as the dance Bambam was currently attempting to do. His back moving upwards as his face twisted in concentration until it fell with a sigh.

“I can’t twerk, my butt is too small,” he complained, the man looking utterly defeated by such a small notion. He was adorable.

You danced towards him, pecking his pouty lips before squeezing his bum lightly. “Don’t worry, you got a cute butt,” you said softly, eyes crinkling in laughter, “ _even if you can’t twerk_.”


	5. Competitive fools - Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re competitive and so am I, and it’s going to lead to a fight.”

“This can only go wrong,” you sighed to yourself as you made yourself comfortable.

“It won’t go wrong,” Jaebum said taking a seat next to you.

You gave him a pointed look, raising your eyebrows in doubt. “You’re competitive and so am I and it’s going to lead to a fight.”

Jaebum reacted as if you had said something highly controversial, hands landing on his chest in an extreme reenactment of a heart attack, gasping loudly as he fell backwards onto the sofa. “How can you say that? I’m  _not_  competitive.”

“Sure,” you rolled your eyes, “so when I win this you won’t get angry?" 

"No,” he said confidently leaning closer until he was right up in your face, “cause I’ll win.” He tapped the tip of your nose before positioning himself, concentration filling every crevice of his face.

“We’ll see,” you said taking the controller he handed you, “Can’t wait to see that chin jut out when I beat your ass in Mario Kart.”


	6. “Boyfriend does my makeup challenge” - Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quit it or I’ll bite.”

How you even got Mark to agree to do this was a wonder, but you were not wasting a second even contemplating rushing to get the stuff needed before he changed his mind.

The camera was set up, lights shining brightly on your faces as you positioned yourself in the centre. It was rare that you got your boyfriend agreeing to be in one of your videos but the ones where he did were some of your favourites. His laughter and smiles always brightened your days and getting to watch back videoes whenever he was on tour or away working made missing him slightly easier.

“Ready?” He gave a slight nod, probably already regretting the decision to do this.

“Alright,” You turned to face the camera putting on a smile, “Hello guys and welcome to another video! Today, I’m joined by my lovely boyfriend Mark,” you watched as he waved and smiled to the camera, “and somehow, I’ve roped him into another video. This is the boyfriend does my makeup challenge - I couldn’t get him to agree doing the girlfriend does my makeup challenge, you all know how vain he is,” you gave him a playful smile teasing him. He never wanted to show the fans his bad sides arguing that he had to keep up a certain facade as the visual one in his group - lies but you played along.

“Yeah, yeah,” he pushed you slightly, “Let’s just start.”

Moments later his face was scrunched up in concentration as he attempted to paint your eyelids in whatever colour he had chosen.

_“Hey! Don’t look! It’s supposed to be a surprise!”_

You attempted to fill in the silence telling whatever story came to mind, Mark occasionally joining in. Either way, it was a nice way to spend the evening with your boyfriend; the two of you laughing at the stories but also the times you could feel him slip up, most noticeable by him attempting not to curse.

When he finally reached the lips, a colour chosen, and held it up to your lips it was hard to even sit still enough for him to apply it. Your shoulders shook quietly with laughter trying to contain yourself but the look on Mark’s face compared with the knowledge that you probably looked like a mess - it was hard not to break into laughter.

“Sit still,” he said hand holding your face gently to try and stabilise you. “Y/N,” he complained as your lips twitched making the task even harder for him.

“Sorry,” you giggled and even Mark had a hard time trying to look serious. You took a deep breath relaxing your face wanting to give him a proper chance to do a good job.

Instead, you felt the lipstick placed on the centre of your lips and going towards the corner of your mouth - and then past it up to your cheekbone.

“What are you doing?” Your eyes widened attempting to move away from him but his hold on your face made it impossible. New tactics had to be used to stop him front attacking your face with the lipstick.

Your mouth opened, teeth ready to snap down on his finger, “Quit it or I’ll bite.”

You snapped down once just to lock in the reality of your threat, the look of fear in his eyes enough to make you break down in laughter again.

Mark soon joined you, head falling onto your shoulder as he laughed. He hid his face from the camera, the words spoken only available to you.

“Is that a promise?”


	7. Bookshops and realisations - Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung loves dragging you into bookshops. You don’t mind it as it gives you time to appreciate your boyfriend.

“You know, I’ve realised something,” you hummed as you followed Jinyoung into a shop. He’d noticed a bookshop on the corner and had looked at you with bright and eager eyes until you gave him a nod of approval.

“Hmm?” he said absentmindedly pulling you forward into a small hallway between shelves and shelves. His eyes were already scanning the books hoping to find interesting only listening partly to you.

“You’re incredibly attentive,” you said leaned against a shelf as you watched him wander further down, “but once we enter a bookshop I’ve lost you to another world.”

“Sorry? What did you say?” he questioned before letting his eyes roam over the words written on the back of the book he had just picked up.

You smiled softly to yourself, “-And somehow I love you even more after seeing you here, submerged in your own little world. Free of worries.” You shook your head slightly as he didn’t answer, eyes trailing over a new book, the book from before clutched tightly in his arms.

That was the Jinyoung you fell in love with. The man who despite his attentiveness, caring nature and thoughtfulness could free himself from the world and be lost for moments in time where nothing else but a story could capture his attention.

That was your Jinyoung.


	8. Nothing more - Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have feelings for Jinyoung but you’re sure it’s one-sided.

It was a typical evening in the dorms. You’d brought food with you that the boys scarfed down in minutes, thanking you gratefully afterwards. You made it a point to come visit them often and make sure they ate well, sometimes they worked too hard and forgot to take care of themselves. You had seen the hard work they put into their music and it certainly paid off but it shouldn’t come before their health you decided, even if they needed a little help. It also gave you the excuse to see Jinyoung more often. In the time you’d known them you, somehow, managed to get a crush on Jinyoung, the member you were least certain would ever return them. It was a one-sided love but you were fine with it; you could pine after him secretly even if it meant never getting to be with him, rather that than him shutting you out of his life completely. That would be unbearable.

After eating the boys all piled up in the living room playing games on their Wii while you stayed behind to clean up. Jinyoung had tried to help you but you insisted he’d join the others. He needed to relax just as much as the others and you didn’t mind washing the dishes. It gave you some time to clear your head. You dried your hands on the dishtowel after finishing up, following the sounds of laughter and cursing. Bambam and Yugyeom were currently racing each other in Mario Kart, the rest following them animatedly.

“Move closer together,” Jinyoung said once he saw you. They were all sprawled out over the couches leaving little space even when they attempted to make more.

“It’s fine,” you waved their efforts away, walking over to sit in front of Jinyoung. “I’ll just sit here.”

“No, Y/N. We can’t just let you bring us food, clean up and then make you sit on the ground,” Jinyoung said hooking his arms around your waist and pulling you down on his lap before you could protest. “You can sit here,” he said nonchalantly turning to scold Yugyeom,“ It’s my turn Yugyeom!”

Wildly blushing, you attempted to understand if what had just happened was actually real. You were sitting on Jinyoung’s lap, his arms wrapped around your waist, head resting on your shoulder as he engrossed himself in the game. He was acting like this was a common occurrence and you willed yourself to relax, if he wasn’t making this a big deal, neither would you. You weren’t gonna reveal your crush when he looked as if this wasn’t affecting him at all. Slowly you relaxed into his body, no longer sitting stiffly, laughing along with the others as Jaebum crashed his car into the wall.

It was a close match but Jaebum managed to overtake Jinyoung, placing him in the lead. “Aish!” Jinyoung complained handing the controller to Mark who laughed at the annoyance on his face.

He ran a hand through his hair as he watched Mark choose a new player. “What’s wrong with Peach?” Mark didn’t spare him any glances, busy choosing his car, “Anyone knows Toad is the superior choice.”

The boys all laughed, teasing Jinyoung about his choice of player. “Aish,” he sighed falling backwards into the couch, arms wrapping around you to pull you with him. You hoped he couldn’t hear how loud your heart beat as he held you close. There wasn’t even a reason for him to hold you close and the thought might have made your heart beat a little faster. “You’ll do better next time,” you said softly.

“Thank you, Y/N! You’re a true friend,” Jinyoung said giving the other guys a pointed look, “Nothing like you punks!”. 

And just as quickly as your hope had grown, it was cut down again. Yeah, you were a true  _friend_. Nothing more, nothing less. 


	9. Won't you? - Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Overhearing roommate singing in the shower to find out they sound angelic” AU

_“You’re the coffee that I need in the morning. You’re my sunshine in the rain when it’s pouring.”_

The water from the shower cascaded down your body, droplets flying to stain the glass as you passionately sung. It was an unusual occurrence for you to really belt mostly due to your shyness and the fact that you had a roommate with the voice of a literal angel. The thought of him hearing you and forming an opinion on your voice made you feel insecure and a bit uncomfortable so most days you resigned yourself to only humming or singing softly. However, today Yugyeom had stepped out early claiming he would be home late and the flat was all yours. You’d spent the most of the day lounging around, responding to a couple e-mails and planning for the upcoming week and suddenly it was dark outside. The day was suddenly nearly gone and you wanted to take advantage of Yugyeom being out, so you stepped into the shower, singing carelessly.

“You’re the best part,” you sang softly as you stepped out. The bathmat welcomed your feet as you dried yourself off. With a towel wrapped around your head, pyjamas warming your body, you stepped into the hallway.

The cold was brutal in the winter, especially after a warm shower but luckily you knew your favourite tea was waiting for you. All you needed to do was boil some water and then you could cosy up in front of the TV and wait for Yugyeom to arrive home.

The tall man was on your mind more than he should be but you couldn’t help it. He was too sweet and funny for you not to think about him constantly. It wasn’t as if you had sought it out, the realisation of you liking him had hit you one evening as you were snuggled up on the couch watching some random movie from Netflix. There was no place else you’d rather be. This was home.

But that was something you kept close to yourself. Yugyeom could not find out that would ruin your friendship, surely. Besides, there was no way he even liked you back so why bother?

“Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?” an indignant voice interrupted your thoughts, nearly making you scream in shock.

“Yugyeom,” you held a hand to your pumping heart, “When did you get home? You scared the shit out of me.”

“That does not matter,” Yugyeom responded from his spot in the hallway, although it looked like he had not been home for long judging by him still wearing his shoes and coat. Hopefully, he hadn’t heard too much. “Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?”

“Uh,” you hesitated, “Because I can’t?”

Had the situation been different and had you not been sporting an enormous blush with embarrassment filling your entire body, you would have laughed at the look on Yugyeom’s face. His face curled up as if you had just insulted his entire family, eyes widened and eyebrows furrowed in disgust.  "Did we not hear the same thing? Because I heard a fucking angel singing. It was A.N.G.E.L.I.C!“ he spelt out for you.

"Thanks,” you laughed awkwardly, not sure of what else to say.

“You’re welcome,” he nodded satisfied.

You bit your lip, wanting nothing else than to get out of this situation. “Want some tea?”

“That would be great,” he sighed shrugging off his coat, “Manager hyung’s wife brought cupcakes to the shoot and I took some home for you.” He reached behind him to grab the brown bag.

“Really? Is it-”

“-It’s your favourite,” he interrupted, “Noona made them especially for you.”

“She did?” you gasped, “Wow! That’s so sweet. Remind me to thank her later.” You reached out to take the bag from Yugyeom but he pulled it back at the last second.

“There’s one condition, though,” he said, a mischevious look crossing his face that instantly made you worry for whatever he had planned. “You have to promise you will sing more around the house.”

“Okay,” you answered easily.

“-When I’m home, too,” he added quickly knowing you too well.

“Damn,” you eyed the cupcakes pondering if they were worth it. Flashes of you sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and a cupcake in the other did manage to convince you and you answered with a reluctant: “Okay.”

“Yes!” Yugyeom shouted bringing you in for a hug, swinging you around before gently placing you on the ground. Neither of you took a step back and for a few seconds, you simply stood there staring at each other, the space between your bodies growing smaller. Were you imagining things or was Yugyeom glancing at your lips?

“Well, I better get started on that tea,” you coughed stepping back quickly, internally scolding yourself for ruining the moment.  

“Yeah,” he responded practically shoving the bag into your hands. Neither of you commented on the situation and you tried to ignore the blush you could see on Yugyeom’s cheeks. Best to just ignore what had happened, you told yourself, but throughout the evening you couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if you hadn’t stepped back.

_“If you love me won’t you say something. If you love me won’t you?”_


	10. Accidental matchmaker - Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again” AU

“Appa, when is Y/N coming over again?” Ah-sung bounced on the heels of her feet as she pulled on Jinyoung’s pants.

Jinyoung stopped stirring the pot of cooking ramen to glance down at his little girl. “Y/N?” His brows furrowed in confusion as your face flashed by in his mind. Why was she asking about their neighbour?

“Yes, Appa!” She pulled once again, a small pout on her lips. “I wanna play dolls with her again.”

Oh. It was only a few days ago when you had saved Jinyoung’s life. His usual babysitter Ji-su had called in sick and none of his friends were able to step in. He was so desperate for help that he ended up ringing his neighbour’s doorbell and was more than relieved when you agreed happily. He wasn’t exactly worried about leaving Ah-sung in your hands, he had met you in the hallway a few times where you had greeted him with a sweet smile and cute little wave to a shy Ah-sung. Had things been different he would probably have approached you but seeing as he had a three-year-old to take care of, his dating life was on hold. Nonetheless, he left Ah-sung in your care and rushed off to a meeting.

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Jinyoung answered her honestly bending down to grab her, resting her on his hips as he continued, “You can play dolls with Ji-su when she comes to babysit you the next time.”

“I don’t want to play with Ji-su, appa! I want to play with Y/N!” she pouted giving him the puppy dog eyes that she knew worked wonders on him. You had apparently left quite the impression on Ah-sung. It didn’t exactly surprise him as he had come home to her fast asleep in your arms.

“Okay, okay. I’ll work something out,” he compromised with her not wanting her to throw a little hissy fit. He set her back down on the ground, “Now, go play so appa can finish cooking dinner.”

“Okay, appa,” she turned to leave halfway out the kitchen when Jinyoung huffed.

“Where’s my kiss, jagi?” She turned around with a giggle running over and smacking her lips against Jinyoung’s cheek before running away again. Jinyoung stood up with a smile to check on the ramyeon. Even if it had been hard raising Ah-sung on his own, he was proud of what she had grown up to be. He began setting the table, thoughts flittering to you again. He had already overstepped when he asked you to babysit once, he surely couldn’t ask you to just come over for a play-date with his child. That had to be crossing a line, besides it would certainly make him sound like the largest creep on the planet. You would probably think he was using his child to get some, which he most certainly wasn’t. He brushed the thought away. Ah-sung would forget it soon and with that settled he continued setting the table.

***

But Ah-sung did not forget and plagued Jinyoung nearly every day. He eventually began running out of excuses and ways to distract her; there was only so many times he could tell her that you were busy and he was actually starting to contemplate actually asking you to come by again. Maybe you wouldn’t find it weird, perhaps you would even want to come by again? You still smiled at Jinyoung every time you met in the hallway, sometimes even conversing a little. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad an idea he tried to convince himself but ultimately he chickened out every time his courage had been built up.

“Careful, Ah-sung,” Jinyoung said as he helped her up the stairs, “Hold onto the railing.” He trailed behind her, the shopping bags in his hands swinging gently from side to side. Ah-sung stumbled up the stairs taking off into a run the minute she hit steady ground, a loud squeal leaving her lips.

Jinyoung followed her quickly finding her wrapped around your leg “Y/N,” she exclaimed joyfully.

“Ah-sung,” you said laughing softly looking down at the small child, “Hi.”

“Ah-sung,” Jinyoung scolded, “Let go of Y/N.” You looked as if you had just gotten home yourself, key still hanging in the door.

“It’s alright,” you assured Jinyoung with a smile reaching down to grab the awaiting girl. She giggled as you lifted her up, swinging her gently. “I don’t mind.”

“Did you miss me?” Ah-sung asked with wide eyes.

“Of course, I did silly!” you tickled her sides. Jinyoung watched appreciatively from the side as he saw how gentle and caring you were with his daughter. He could see why Ah-sung was so attached to you despite only having been with you for a few hours. Jinyoung was sure he would act like his daughter if he had had the pleasure of seeing you for that long.

“When will you come play with me again?" 

Jinyoung could see the hesitation in your eyes and felt a wave of panic hit him as you looked to him for guidance but the certainty in your voice shocked him. "Whenever you want, as long as your dad is okay with it.” You gave him a shy smile and Jinyoung felt his heart race. He had already resigned himself to consoling Ah-sung but you were actually up for it. 

“Appa,” Ah-sung shouted breaking the eye contact you had, “Can Y/N come over today?” She wriggled in your arms to signal she wanted to be put down again, immediately running towards her father with a sweet pout on her lips that you were sure made him want to agree with everything she said. It definitely already made you putty in her hands.

“Uh,” Jinyoung looked hesitant and you felt your heart sink, worried if he felt like you were being intrusive. A horrific thought suddenly hit you and it sunk even further. What if he had a girlfriend? You hadn’t seen anyone in the time you had lived here but that didn’t he couldn’t have one. She probably wouldn’t want some random woman coming over.

You shook the thoughts away hoping you were hiding them well enough that he wouldn’t notice your face falling when he rejected Ah-sung’s wish.

However, his rejection never came. “Sure, honey. She can come over for dinner?” He looked up at you with an unsure smile and all uncertainty disappeared from your body as you gave him a nod in assurance. “Why don’t you ask her yourself?”

The little girl tottered towards you, “Will you come eat with us?” She wrung her hands, nervous all of a sudden.

“Of course, I will,” you grabbed her hands laughing at the huge smile that spread on her face.

You looked up once again catching Jinyoung’s eyes and he couldn’t help but feel as if you had accepted an invitation to a date. His heart pounded furiously in his chest and he hoped you couldn’t see the slight blush on his cheeks. “Great,” he managed to say, already lost in your smile. “Is 18.00 PM fine?” 

You nodded much to his relief. There hadn’t been any last second regrets. Ah-sung pulled on his pants and he was reminded by the groceries in his hands. “I better get this inside,” he said slight disappointment lacing his tone.

“Sure, don’t want the milk to go bad” you nodded, “I’ll see you later. Bye Ah-sung,” you waved to her before disappearing into your flat. 

It wasn’t until he was putting away the milk that it finally dawned on him that you were coming over. A small smile graced his face before another wave of panic hit him.

_What should he cook?_


	11. Gorgeous - Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you’re having a conversation in a language i’m fluent in and you just called me beautiful without realising I understand every word you’re saying, and you’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself so hello there”

“What else did I need?” you mumbled to yourself as you browsed the supermarket aisle. Cookies. Cake. Chocolate. “That’ll do,” you grabbed a Twix throwing it into your shopping cart. Nothing like a little sweetness to help deal with your period. 

“ _Wow! She’s gorgeous,_ ” the sudden and very loud exclamation made you snap your head up finding two men standing further down the aisle. You gazed curiously at them observing as the short but muscular man widened his eyes turning to the other man. “ _Do you think she understood me?_ ”

You turned your head down quickly, looking at them through the corner of your eye as you continued eavesdropping. 

 _“No, Jackson. I don’t think she can speak Korean - you’re just very loud,_ ” his friend responded, rolling his eyes. “ _Are you ready to go?_ ” 

‘Jackson’ scoffed, “ _I can’t just go. What if she’s my soulmate?_ ” 

Despite his dramatic ways, he was cute and he had already made you hide your giggles a few times without even talking directly to you.

His friend neglected to respond, only rolling his eyes in amusement as Jackson continued, “ _Jinyoung, seriously! She could be! Imagine telling our children how we met in a grocery store-”_

“ _Jackson, you haven’t even spoken to her,_ ” Jinyoung cut Jackson off, trying to get the overexcited man to forget this encounter and get on with choosing the food so they could go home.

It took you a second to gather all your courage and inconspicuously write on a piece of paper without them noticing before you rolled the cart up next to them. “Hi, I couldn’t help but hear you but I think you’re pretty cute yourself. And won’t this make for a much better story to tell our children?” you grinned handing the shell-shocked man the paper before walking away.

Jackson stood frozen, attempting to understand what had just happened. First of all, you understood Korean? Second, you thought he was cute? Third, you actually gave him your number?

Wow. His day could no go any better.

“ _Guess it’s your lucky day_ ,” Jinyoung said happy for him but also happy that he didn’t have to psych him up so he could ask for your number. You had already impressed Jinyoung with your confidence and that wasn’t an easy feat. If Jackson was right about you and that you would be in his life for a long time, then this move certainly proved that you could keep up with his friends which was another non-easy feat. 

“ _Soulmate?_ ” Jackson whispered to himself clenching the paper tightly in his fist as he watched your retrieving figure, determined to contact you that same evening. You might be his soulmate and he was not wasting any time.


	12. The small things you do - Got7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small things you do in a relationship that shows the other person that you love them.

[Originally posted by realdefyoongi](https://tmblr.co/ZnBblf2I16gG3)

**Mark:**

The room was pitch black and you’d nearly think it was night were it not for the knowledge of the curtains being drawn to stop daylight from coming in. The only source of light was from the computer screen illuminating your boyfriend’s concentrated face. He was so consumed in the game that he didn’t even notice you fumbling around the apartment nor the opening of the door. The small speck of light did not bother him.

It didn’t bother you either. By now you were used to Mark’s gaming antics. In a way, you loved how he concentrated fully on whatever he was doing and that competitive side he showcased, you had to admit was also quite hot. As long as his gaming didn’t take away your time from each other you were fine with it. It’s not like he had a problem with your hobbies, so why should you have one with his?

However, there was one thing you didn’t like about his gaming. Early in your relationship you nearly had a fit when you learned that over the vacation he only ate two times a day, simply because he forgot to eat. You vowed to never let him go that far between meals again which is why you had brought a takeaway meal back home.

“Hi babe, I brought you food,” you set the bag down next to him as he became aware of your presence. He didn’t turn to look at you but you knew that was simply so he didn’t die in the game. All that hard work he had put in wouldn’t go to waste. What he did instead showed you that he cared just as well as he quickly squeezed your hand before returning it to the mouse.

“Thank you.” His stomach actually grumbled as he smelt the food and he was reminded of how lucky he was. How had he ended up with you? You who not only cared about his gaming but supported it? Previous girlfriends did not care to learn about the game and how to play it but you had sat down with him one day determined to find out what it was that he liked so much about it. Even if you didn’t like it as much as he did it meant the world that you tried to find out. You didn’t nag him either when he was lost in another world. You actually brought him food for heaven’s sake. He was the luckiest guy in the world. “Give me five minutes and I’ll come out and eat with you,” Mark said much to your surprise.

“Okay,” you said with a soft smile taking the bag with you again. Times like these when he chose you over the game showed you that you came first no matter how much time he spent bent over his computer. No amount of gaming could come between you.

* * *

[Originally posted by jinyoungot7](https://tmblr.co/ZBh1tg2X6y2d8)

**JB:**

Jaebeom was stuck. Not literally but it felt that way. His visit to JYP had not gone well and all his songs had been rejected. He was ashamed and angry. It was unfair that he had worked so hard on these and that Jinyoung hyung had turned them off after seconds of listening and proceeded to critique them. He might have more knowledge of this industry but it still hurt when he didn’t even bother listening to the end. Jaebeom knew he needed to work harder to impress him but he was stuck.

He had travelled to his studio and sat down in front of the piano hoping something would come to him. He sent you a quick text before grabbing his notebook. Nothing came, however, and after nearly pacing the floors of his studio off he was granted a small moment away from his worries.

**Y/N:**   _So how did it go?_

**JB:**   _…_

**Y/N:**   _That bad, huh?_

**JB:**   _Yeah…_

He waited for you to text him back but after five minutes of waiting, he resigned himself to the fact that you must be busy. Not even you had time to listen.

Okay, that was unfair. He knew that but all he wanted was to rant to you and hear your reassurances. You were the best at picking his spirit up and as his muse, you might even inspire him to create a better song that Jinyoung hyung would like. Alas, the song had to wait.

Sighing, he went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of his mother’s yoghurt; the next best thing, before grabbing a bunch of pictures from the wall. Maybe they could inspire him.

_Sip._

A picture of you in the park, hair all wet from the rain that caught you by surprise.

_Another sip._

A picture of you snuggled up on his chest holding his hand tightly, even as you slept soundly.

_One more sip._

A picture of you watching the sunset, the rays shining brightly on your face.

He was about to take another sip when he heard the door open. That could only be one of three people with a key to his studio. Yeong-in, Byeonseong or you and he had not planned with Royal Dive for them to come by. In fact, he knew that they were busy, so that left only one option.

The door creaked open and your face popped through. “Hi baby,” you said softly observing the scene in front of you. You knew how harsh JYP could be and a meeting with him could either bring Jaebeom’s spirits sky high or as low as possible. It seemed the latter was present.

You took your jacket off, laying it on the chair before joining Jaebeom on the ground. He immediately captured you in his arms whispering his hello into your neck. The two of you sat there for a moment, Jaebeom regaining his strength through your presence. Just you being here was enough for him to feel his inspiration grow and the feelings of worthlessness disappear. He didn’t need to say anything to show his gratitude, you knew how much he appreciated you being here. He had told you before.

You pressed a sweet kiss to his lips as you withdrew from his hug. “Shall we get to it?”

* * *

[Originally posted by jinyoungot7](https://tmblr.co/ZBh1tg2WzXhHW)

**Jackson:**

_“-hope you’re having a great day and taking care of yourself. Love you.”_

Jackson played the message on repeat as he laid on his bed. Or the hotel bed. It had been 3 months since he had last seen you; the world tour was nearly at its end and while it had been an amazing experience he couldn’t wait to get home to you. He missed you like crazy. He missed how your frizzy hair in the morning and your croaky voice. He missed the cute little laugh you did whenever he said something dumb. He missed your hugs and kisses.

He missed you.

The voice messages certainly helped but they were no replacement for the real thing. But he had to make do and the fact that you actually took time out of your day to send him little messages of your day and things that reminded you of him, made his heart flutter.

His favourite was the one where you rambled on and on about the cute dog you met in the park whose owner allowed you to pet him. The excitement in your voice and the smile he imagined on your face made it so much better. He only wished he was there to see it.

_Ping!_

He had just received another one but instead of pressing it, he reached for the call button. It was night time back home but you were somehow still awake and he was not wasting the opportunity for a phone call when they were so rare. The phone rang for less than 5 seconds before you took it.

“Hi,” he whispered into the phone fearing you would somehow be angry with him for ringing so late, even if he knew it was irrational.

“Hi Jackson,” you answered and he nearly felt he could cry at the sound of your voice. “Miss you.” You were dressed in a big hoodie that he recognised as his own, sitting on the bed at home. It nearly swallowed you but he liked it when you wore his clothes.

“I miss you, too. So much,” he choked out before controlling himself. He would not use this phone call crying or making you worry, “Why are you still up?”

“I might have binge-watching a new show. I told you all about in the voice message,” you giggled slightly ashamed. Despite his assurances that he loved the voice messages, you still worried that you were being too much.

“I haven’t heard it yet, tell me about it now,” he said softly watching with great interest as you delved into the plot of the series.

He missed you but with your voice messages and the rare phone calls he could survive another month.

* * *

[Originally posted by j-miki](https://tmblr.co/ZBgJkk2cgvZen)

**Jinyoung:**

Jinyoung was exhausted. Practice had been hell today and it seemed that no matter what he did it all went wrong today. All he wanted was to go home and sleep it off but he knew he had to eat something before if he wanted to avoid feeling worse in the morning. The desire to cook something was at its minimum and he was actually dreading it. Perhaps, he could survive on a bowl of cereal? However, the sound of a nice meal did appeal to him after only eating a flavourless bowl of ramen. He needed to muster his strength. It would do him good in the long run, especially since he had another long day waiting for him tomorrow.

He carefully turned the key in the door, attempting to be quiet as he knew you were asleep in the other room. It was close to midnight and with work tomorrow there was no way that you would still be up. Even if he wished you were. He missed spending time with you but the rehearsing for the comeback was vital for his career and he knew it was something he needed to do. And as you said multiple times, “I’ll still be here. There’s always time after.” He knew you were right but that didn’t make it harder, knowing he missed you by just a couple of hours every day.

That was a whole nother thing that he didn’t want to get into today. Not after the day he had just had. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled into the kitchen thinking of what to cook. It needed to be something easy and not time-consuming. He found himself in front of the fridge, a bright pink memo stick plastered to the front of it, drawing his attention.

_“There’s food in the fridge. You just need to warm it up. Love you!”_  you had scribbled on it and Jinyoung could nearly sing in relief. He tore the fridge door open, heating the food that you had placed inside for him and scarfed it down hastily.

Minutes later after getting ready for bed, he placed a soft kiss on your forehead, careful not to disturb you. You truly had no idea just how much the food had meant but he was determined to show you. It would just have to wait for tomorrow. He was out the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

[Originally posted by jinyoungot7](https://tmblr.co/ZBh1tg2aZgpsK)

**Youngjae:**

It was Youngjae’s first day off in a long time. He had nothing planned and if everything went to plan it would stay that way. Well, he did need to pop out to the shops and grab a new hoodie since Yugyeom managed to spill his kimchi on it and now it wouldn’t stop smelling of kimchi but besides that, he had a full day of relaxing. It’s not like he was missing hoodies but you had complimented him on it and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that was enough reason for him to go grab a new one.

So off he went, but not without first making sure Coco had had her breakfast and morning wee and then he could go with a clear conscience. Normally they would go on a morning walk but he wanted to hit the shops before they got too busy. It was pure hell attempting to shop on a Saturday in Seoul, so he wanted to spare himself of the worst. He would be back around noon and then they could go on their walk.

You had just woken up when he was putting on his shoes and it was clear that the week had really taken a toll on you. Your hair was tangled and large black circles were painted under your eyes. It had been a busy week at work for you but it was finally over which Youngjae was relieved by. It had been hard watching you overwork yourself and now he knew how you felt when watching him practice to late. He pressed a kiss to your hair promising himself he would be quick so he could spend the most of the day with you. He might even bring you something back, now that he thought of it. You had been talking about wanting a new sweater.

Despite his wishes to be quick, it was nearly four hours later before he came home. Town had been crazy and he spent ages just avoiding being recognised. He loved his work but it was at times like those that he wished he was unknown so he could walk around unbothered.

As he opened the door, a happy dog came running to his feet and he was reminded of the missing walk. By now he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lie on the couch cuddling with you but he knew he had a responsibility as a dog owner.

“Is that you, Youngjae?” You called from the kitchen walking out to greet him. You had freshened up but was still adorning pyjamas albeit a different one and he could see the droplets still hanging onto your hair. “Hi,” you smiled meeting his kiss halfway. “Did you get it?”

“Yeah,” he answered still holding onto your waist, the bag swinging gently from his arm.

“Well, then take your shoes and coat off. I really wanna watch Netflix and cuddle,” you grinned stepping back.

He was close to agreeing when Coco brushed against his leg and he was reminded of what he needed to do. “Ah, I have to walk Coco first. We missed the morning walk,” he smiled sorrowfully wanting nothing more than to join you.

“Oh, I already did that,” you said.

Youngjae’s brows raised in surprise, “You did?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, “She’s my responsibility, too. We met a cute dog on the way home. Didn’t we Coco?” You leant down talking to the joyful dog.

Youngjae felt his heart burst with love as he watched you pet Coco.

“Well, let’s go!” You yelled playfully pulling him out of his stupor. “There’s a couch with my name on it and if you’re not fast enough I’ll eat all the popcorn by myself.”

“You better not,” he laughed joyfully throwing his coat off and stepping out of his shoes as he quickly leapt after you.

* * *

[Originally posted by mochabam](https://tmblr.co/ZDRhnf2coEbg3)

**Bambam:**

It was near afternoon when you casually said something that blew Bambam’s mind away. “Your sister says hi, by the way.”

He stopped scrolling through his phone setting his sight on you who was perched on the other end of the couch, careful not to disturb the cat on his chest.“My sister?”

“Yeah,” you responded, “I talked to her earlier.” That’s all you said before you continued reading your book and petting the sleeping cat on your lap.

“ _My_  sister?” He repeated flabbergasted. His thoughts were all over the place. Since when did you talk to his sister? The only time the two of you met was over a Skype call he had to his family where you accidentally crashed and revealed your relationship. It’s not that he was mad at you for revealing the relationship, he would just have preferred to take you with him back home and surprising them all. He was that kind of man. He enjoyed the extravagant things in life. But since the cat was out of the bag he would just have to bring you home as any other normal man would do. Planned. Still, he couldn’t wait until your schedules aligned and this would be possible. And if he had to hear his mother beg one more time, it seemed she was just as excited as he was.

But the fact that you were conversing with his sister was incomprehensible. You had only spoken for a few minutes during the call.

“Yes,” you laughed finally noticing the look on his face. “What’s weird with that?”

“ _My_   _sister_  and  _you_  are texting each other?” He pointed towards himself first and then at you with a frown on his face. “How did you even get her number?” It certainly wasn’t from him.

“I followed her on Instagram after that Skype call and DM'ed her. We got chatting and she ended up giving her number to me,” you explained once again like it was no big deal. “It’s not a big deal,” you added like you knew what he was thinking. Smiling at him, you said: “I’ll tell her you said hi back.”

Bambam felt like he was malfunctioning. You really thought it was no big deal that you had reached out to his family on your own accord and become friends with his sister. It certainly was! It meant more than he thought you would ever know. He was a family man, that much you knew, and the fact that you wanted to get to know his family members was important to him. It showed you were just as much in this for the long run as he was.

This trip back home could not come quick enough.

* * *

[Originally posted by hyunjinnnnnie](https://tmblr.co/ZZZc1y2c8rrav)

**Yugyeom:**

“5, 6, 7,8,” their choreographer counted from the front of the room, watchful eyes looking at them, careful to catch any mistakes in their dancing. The rehearsals for the comeback were brutal and they spent hours and hours practising each day, making sure everything was perfect. It was hard work. Today was especially hard. They had been going at it for hours and even if Yugyeom was the main dancer, he could feel the exhaust set into his muscles. Sweat drizzling off his face he was grateful for the knock interrupting their dance.

An assistant walked into the room carrying multiple bags, a mouth salivating smell taking over the room.

“I guess we can take a break,” the choreographer said reluctantly knowing there was no way the boys would leave the food for later.

“What is this?” Jaebeom asked the assistant who only pointed towards the note that laid on top one the boxes before backing out the room with a bow.  She was new and would soon learn that they didn’t need to be so formal all the time - she was apart of the staff now.

_“Hi boys. I know you’re all working super hard for this comeback but it’s still important to eat. Since I know all you have over there are some packs of ramen, I took the liberty of ordering you some proper food that would actually make you feel full. Hope you enjoy your meal. Fighting!”_

It was signed off with your name and a heart.

“Wow, you have the best girlfriend,” Bambam exclaimed as they all started to dig in.

“I know,” Yugyeom mumbled feeling his insides warm up, cheeks flushed as he thought of you.

“How did you manage to get such a sweet girlfriend when you’re the worst?” Jinyoung teased him before and instead of allowing the mushy feelings to swallow him up, he smacked Jinyoung on the shoulder joining in on their laughter.

“I think about that all the time,” he muttered to himself as he took a serving of the hot food. “All the time.”


	13. Don't cry over spilt Butterbeer - Yugyeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I invited you on a date on our next visit to Hogsmeade, too bad I can’t seem to do anything RIGHT. SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO SPILL HOT BUTTERBEER ALL OVER YOUR LAP, I PROMISE I’M JUST NERVOUS

The Three Broomsticks was filled to the brim with chattering students, all enjoying the Hogsmeade trip with a glass of Butterbeer to fight off the cold air outside. The warm yellow light gave the space a homely feeling and to your luck, a corner space was free allowing you and Yugyeom to squeeze in. It was your first date together and even if you were nervous, you definitely weren’t as nervous as he was. He was practically shaking in his shoes, stammering every so often when he attempted to speak, an adorable blush settling on his cheeks. He was cute.

It wasn’t often that you agreed to go on dates seeing as your last ones hadn’t gone that well; one ended with slightly burned robes after your date attempted to show off his magic skills and another with you leaving halfway through when you had enough of his bragging. Somehow, you managed to attract all the arrogant ones, much to your disappointment, but then came along sweet Yugyeom.

At first, you thought he didn’t like you at all, he never spoke to you and refused to look you in the eye and to say you weren’t disappointed would be an understatement. The crush you had gotten on him only grew bigger as you noticed how sweet and kind he was, nothing like your previous crushes, despite knowing he wouldn’t feel the same. When he approached you with an invitation to Hogsmeade, hands trembling and a bright red flushing his neck, your heart nearly burst. His previous interactions had been because of his shyness he explained which somehow made him even more adorable. The fact that he had gotten the courage to come and ask you anyway, made him even better looking in your eyes; mentally but also physically.

“Two butterbeers, please,” you politely ordered after settling into your seat, your thighs touching lightly due to the less than spacious corner; his long legs also took quite a bit of the space. Yugyeom glanced down in surprise and a darker colour settled on his cheeks. “So, what do you think about the latest assignment in History of Magic? It’s really doing my head in,” you admitted hoping that the topic would lessen his nerves. You had heard from your friends that Yugyeom, somehow, was able to stay awake doing the boring lectures and actually understand whatever Professor Binns was droning on about.

“Really? I thought it was quite a fascinating topic; the Goblin Rebellion really showed that the Goblins wouldn’t stand down when being discriminated and that they wouldn’t take the prejudice from witches and wizards anymore,” he spoke animatedly, seemingly forgetting he was nervous, to begin with. The sparkle in his eye as he spoke captivated you and you could spend hours listening to him talk about this even if it didn’t interest you that much. “I could help you if you want?” The unsure smile on his face after he offered his help was the cutest thing you had seen in a long time and in the seconds you spent watching him, Yugyeom was sweating, worried you took his words the wrong way. “I mean, only if you want to? It’s not that I think you need help or anything. You’re probably a great student, well, I know you’re a great studen-” Yugyeom started rambling and in his haste to make you understand he accidentally knocked over the butterbeers, that he in his excitement about the Goblins, hadn’t noticed had been placed there a few minutes ago.

The two of you watched in silence as the butterbeer dribbled down onto your lap, staining your pants. It almost looked like you had peed yourself if it weren’t for the drops that had landed on your shirt, too. “Oh no, I am so sorry,” Yugyeom immediately began apologizing. “I know you’re totally regretting saying yes to this date. I mean, who wants to go on a date with someone who is a nervous wreck and spends the majority of it talking about Goblins and then to top it all off spills butterbeer all over you.” He said self-deprecatingly, “I’ll pay for it - I mean, it would have anyways but- ah, forget it. We should just forget this ever happened. That’s probably for the best, right?”

You furrowed your brows as you heard him talk. Why would you want to forget this date? A little spilt butterbeer wasn’t enough to scare you away. “I don’t want to forget this date. Yes, you might be nervous but so am I. I mean, you’re really cute and despite you spilling butterbeer all over me I’ll still say yes to that help with the History of Magic assignment,” you said softly. “Besides I can clean up the butterbeer quickly and we wouldn’t even know it happened.” With a quick swish of your wand, the wetness dried up and the stains disappeared.

Yugyeom lifted his head in surprise looking you in the eyes for the first time since the accident, cheeks painted red. “You think I’m cute?” he squeaked.

“Yes,” you laughed. He really was cute.

“Wow,” he opened his mouth in shock, the words registering in his mind. “I can’t believe you still want my help.”

“It’s just butterbeer and you saw how quickly I cleaned it up. If you want to we can make it our second date?” No matter how confident you seemed on the outside, your heart was racing after you spoke those words.

“Really? Yes!” he grabbed your hands in excitement before dropping them in realization, a look of horror on his face. “Sorry.”

Instead of saying anything you used the last of your courage and grabbed of his hand, “So what were you saying about those Gobling groups?”

Yugyeom swallowed hard as he watched your intertwined hands but continued on and it didn’t take long for him to get comfortable again.

You couldn’t wait for the second date, though you might have to put the drinks out of arm’s length.


	14. Take it off - Bambam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take. It. Off.” and “Come over here and make me.”

“Take it off.”

“No.”

“Take. It. Off.”

Bambam stood in the doorway, hands set defiantly on his hips. “No.”

“Bambam, I’m not joking. You’re not going to dinner with my parents in that.” You stepped into the other heel ignoring the twirl he did for you in attempts to convince you.

 _That_  was an over the top sparkly shirt and if that wasn’t enough it had a cut out on the back.

“Y/N, they love me.” Bambam pouted, making his eyes big, hoping that his second attempt would work.  

“They might but after seeing you in that I’m not sure they will anymore.” You crossed your arms. You were not leaving this house with him wearing that. “You can wear it when you’re going out with your friends or something, not when you’re eating at a fancy restaurant with my parents. If I have to take it off myself I will,” you warned him.  

Mischief shone in Bambam’s eyes at your words, “Well then, come over here and make me.”

You should have known he would have taken it that way.

You sauntered up to him, slowly lifting the shirt up as you maintained eye contact with him. He gulped as your fingers lightly touched his skin and without complaints, he raised his arms to get the shirt off. Success.

You leant closer and Bambam’s eyes fluttered shut anticipating a kiss. Just before you touched his lips, you stepped back leaving him hanging. “Now, go change!”

“Wha-?” he spluttered before narrowing his eyes, “You’ll pay for that later.”

“Yeah yeah,” you laughed tossing his shirt after his retreating figure. You’ll take whatever punishment he had in mind as long as it meant he would put on another shirt. 


	15. "Do meet your idols" - Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mark meets his celebrity crush and leaves with more than he could ever dream of.

Mark was loving being home in the US. The weather, the food and the energetic spirit made him feel right at home, even if he wasn’t physically at his own house but rather in New York. The boys were incredibly lucky to be here performing at Barclays Center, it marked a huge step in their career and he couldn’t be more excited.

They spent a few days promoting and exploring and Mark couldn’t lie that he might have been hoping to bump into you. He had seen on his Twitter that you also were in New York and he found himself searching for your face in the crowd even if he knew the chances of actually seeing you were slim.

Despite the small disappointment in his heart, he was still more than excited to perform. The night went better than expected, no hitches and the fans were amazing. He couldn’t have wished for anything else - well, maybe a meeting with you but that was asking for too much.

“Great job tonight,” Jackson patted his back as they went back to their dressing room. They were all feeding off the adrenaline rush, some more than others; Yugyeom and Bambam were ahead of them dancing wildly as they made various loud noises; Jinyoung, JB and Youngjae were all smiling widely as they discussed the highlights of the evening.

“You too,” he responded following Jackson inside. He collapsed into a chair feeling the exhaustion enter his bones, it was hard dancing and singing for hours.

They were all relaxing when an assistant knocked on the door and poked her inside. “I have someone who will like to meet you, is that alright?”

Jinyoung immediately agreed, never one to turn fans down. The rest sat up waiting for the fan to enter. When she finally did, Mark swore his heart stopped beating.

It was  _you_.

You were smiling nervously as you entered the room to find seven giants waiting expectantly. It was a little nerve-wracking. It hadn’t been in your plans to come see GOT7 but the minute you realised you would be in the same city as them, you had your manager clear your schedule. You were lucky their manager somehow recognised you and brought you backstage, whispering about how the boys adored you. It was absolutely crazy to even think about them knowing you but also liking your work.

The boys immediately stood up to greet you, Jackson taking the lead as he was the best at speaking English, well besides Mark, but he was currently stuck in his chair attempting to take in the situation.

You were actually here. In the same room as him.  _What the fuck?_

He was having a hard time comprehending it and when you shot him a smile he nearly fell off his chair. The fact that the boys were sending him knowing looks did not make it better. He might talk about you at times (often) but you didn’t need to know that. Couldn’t have you thinking he was a creep for liking you.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I love your music,” you said giving them all a sweet smile. They were all incredibly good looking but you couldn’t deny the fact that you might have a small crush on the eldest member; the member who didn’t look like he even wanted to meet you much to your disappointment.

Never the less, the rest of the boys quickly grabbed your attention and you were soon laughing away at their crazy antics and the jokes they cracked. They were all trying their hardest to speak English, too, which made it even better. The meeting was going well in your opinion.

You even managed to catch Mark’s eyes a few times and the smile on his face reassured that he wasn’t totally despising this. He even asked a few questions once you took a seat on the sofa next to him, stammering a bit and changing to Korean halfway to his own embarrassment - something you found quite adorable, giggling at the flush of red that hit his cheeks.

All in all, it was great but you didn’t want to take up too long of their time, knowing yourself how exhausting a show could be, so after 20 minutes you told them you were leaving. They all complained but you could practically see the exhaustion and need for sleep on their faces so you insisted.

“Let’s take a picture before you leave, though?” Jackson asked already fishing his phone out of his pocket, giving you his puppy dog eyes.

“Let’s do it,” you agreed. You were glad they asked, you would never have gotten the courage to do it yourself even if you had just spent the last 20 minutes with them.

“Alright, Y/N - you’re in the middle,” Jackson immediately began bossing you all around until he was satisfied. You ended up beside Mark (which unknowingly to you was something Jackson definitely did on purpose) and Jackson next to you as he held the selfie stick in his hands.

“Bundle up close and smile!” Jackson exclaimed holding the camera up high to capture you all.

You wrapped an arm around Mark ignoring the nervous flutter in your chest as his arm around your shoulder pulled you closer, letting your other arm wrap around Jackson’s waist. After a loud snap, you all gathered around the camera to look at the picture and you tried not to miss the feeling of Mark’s body pressed against you.

“Wow! We look so good,” Bambam exclaimed as the rest of you agreed.

“True, you gotta send me that picture,” you said wanting to have the moment saved in your photo album, too.

“I’m gonna need your number for that,” Jackson winked.

“Ah, that’s right,” you took the phone that was extended to you, “Just don’t give my number out. Don’t want any creeps to contact me.”

“I promise,” he crossed his heart taking back his phone from you. You stopped him halfway, though, leaning in close to whisper something in his ear that made Jackson smile widely.

Mark felt his heart sink as he watched your flirty exchange. Of course, you would go for Jackson. He was much more outgoing and likeable than him. Meeting you was more than he could have wished for, to have you like him as he did you, was reaching for the impossible.

“It was so nice to meet you! I hope we can meet under other circumstances again. Maybe for lunch, if we’re ever in the same city,” you smiled at them before taking your leave.

The room instantly became chaos as they all tried to fathom what had just happened. Mark, though, wasn’t sure if he should feel over the moon or if he should just crawl under his covers and stay there until he forgot the look on Jackson’s face after you whispered in his ear.

“Hey man,” Jackson slid up next to him wearing a grin too large for his face. “You’ll never guess what Y/N said to me when she whispered in my ear.”

“She probably asked you out,” he mumbled not bothering to hide his roaring jealousy. 

“No man!” Jackson pulled a disgusted face that Mark wasn’t sure if he should feel offended by, “She told me I could give her number to you.”

 _What?_  Had he heard him correctly? Did you really want him to have your number?

Jackson must have been able to see the inner turmoil and quickly cut through, “I’ll send you her number. Use it well,” he clapped his knee before joining the others.

A small vibration in his pocket alerted him of the message and he watched with his own eyes as your phone number came through.

_Use it well._

He definitely planned to do so. This day could not get any better.


	16. Bright red skirt - Youngjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The skirt is supposed to be this short."

"How do you even dance with this on?" Youngjae complained as he tugged on the garment covering his lower half. "One move and you reveal everything. It's too short"

"Youngjae," you laughed, "The skirt is supposed to be this short."

"Yeah, well I don't like it," he pouted as he watched himself in the mirror. "I can't even bend down without showing everyone my butt."

You came up behind him patting his butt lightly with a grin, "Then it's good you have a cute butt."

"Babe," he groaned but you still saw the light pink dusting his cheeks. He swiftly changed the subject. "Do you not feel uncomfortable wearing skirts in public?"

"No, but I usually wear inner shorts, too." You searched your closet for a pair, holding them up in success once you found them. "Aha! See, now these are lifesavers."

Youngjae took them from you, inspecting them. "Ah, that makes sense."

You could see him debating whether or not to try yours on and quickly stepped in, "Those probably won't fit you but I'm sure your stylist will have some for you when you perform at the concert." If he ruined yours then you were in trouble.

He nodded giving you back the shorts. "You're probably right. Thanks! "

"You're welcome, babe," you kissed his cheek before putting the shorts back.

"I feel like I understand girls better now."

"Oh, how so?" you asked turning to face him.  

"You have to think about stuff like this and spend money on things we don't..." he said with a thoughtful look. He looked absolutely ridiculous as he stood in front of you in a bright red skirt with a serious mine on his face and it was taking everything in you not to burst out laughing.

"Mmm," you hummed, a giggle nearly slipping out. "Let's finish the movie now, yeah?" You went towards the door expecting Youngjae to follow you but he still stood in front of the mirror, your words going in one ear and out the other.

"-But I still don't understand why skirts have to be so short! You could easily make them longer?"

Okay, so no movie.


	17. One of those days - Jaebeom

It was one of those days again. A day where everything brought you down; the coffee was taking too long; the shower was too hot; your favourite sweater was in the wash and so on.

Everything single little thing made you want to cry. The worst part was that you knew it made no sense. There was no real reason for you to feel so down and perhaps that was the worst part of it all.

When you got in these moods, you questioned everything in your life from your job to your friends.

Was your job even something you wanted to be doing 5 years from now? Were you even qualified to do it? And why were your friends staying around if you couldn't even figure out something as simple as that? They all had their lives planned out, some of them even making lists of what to achieve in the next 10 years, while you didn't even know what your plan was for the next year, let alone 10 years.

The self-critical thoughts swirled through your head the entire day, and all you wanted was to crawl under your duvet and hide from the world. After a long day of working with a forced smile on your face, you hurried home and into bed.  

"I'm home," Jaebeom called out as he entered your shared flat, a cat coming out to greet him with a small meow. "Hi Nora," he scratched her behind the ears, "Where's your mommy?"

He frowned when he noticed your jacket strewn across a chair. You normally came out to greet him when he came home or at the very least answered him, but the flat was eerily quiet.

When he entered your bedroom he instantly knew what kind of day it was and everything made sense.

"Hi baby," he said taking a seat on the edge of the bed, caressing your back lightly. "One of those days?"

"Yeah," you answered, not even bothering to look him in the eye as you stared into the wall.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked lightly. He knew it was best not to push or force you to talk, it wouldn't help whatever got you down.

"I just don't know what I'm doing with my life. All my friends have it figured out; you have it figured out and I'm just-" you paused searching for the right word, "stuck."

"I don't have it figured out," Jaebeom said gently. "I'm still struggling to figure out what I want to do. I'm sure your friends feel the same. They might not just say so," he lightly pulled your shoulder, requesting you to turn over so he could look at you. He waited patiently and only continued once you turned around, eyes softening once he saw the tear streaks down your cheeks. "We're all just trying to figure out what we're supposed to do and it's okay if you haven't figured it out yet. You're not stuck," he said matter of fact. "Everything's going to be alright, even if you don't see how yet."

He smiled at you, and softly caressed your cheek with his thumb. "Besides if you're stuck, then I'll gladly be stuck with you for the rest of your life."

"You cheeseball," you giggled, letting a smile break across your face. "Thanks, Jae," you said sincerely. "Can we cuddle for a bit?"

Jaebeom didn't answer but simply laid down beside you, pulling you in close. He pressed a soft kiss to your shoulder as you snuggled closer. "I love you," he whispered into your hair, tightening his grip on you.

Words as simple as those made everything seem insignificant. The future could throw all sorts of hardships your way, but as long as Jaebeom was by your side, you'd figure out a way to deal with them. Life might get you down but it certainly was made it better when you had a boyfriend who was there to help you out.


	18. Slushies - Jaebeom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. “One of them’s missing.”, 32. “Why did we have to have kids? and 133. “Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society.”

It was a hot day, temperatures well over what could be considered nice. Instead of spending the day inside in the cool shade with the fan on, your family decided to go to the mall. The mall out of all places. You could have spent it at the beach, soothing your body in the cool water but oh well. At least it had air condition.

“Mum, can we go into that store,” Jeong-so pulled on your arm pointing to a gaming shop whilst Minho pulled on the other. A chorus of “please” left their mouths until you gave them the clear. At your agreement, they both ran into the store.

You were already beyond tired.

“One of them’s missing,” Jaebeom’s eyes widened as he counted your children. “Haemi? Ah, no she’s right there.” He sighed in relief, the stress of having children didn’t help the hotness that already had you sweltering.

Jaebeom intertwined his fingers with yours as you followed your kids into the store. “Why did we decide to have kids?” you groaned as you watched them all sit down in front of a screen, enraptured by a game.

Jaebeom’s free hand caressed your cheek as you took a moment to yourself. “Because I was selfish. I needed to see what our children would look like and if they got your beautiful face.” He leant closer pressing a sweet kiss to your lips, that your knees nearly buckled at. He could still make you swoon even after giving you three kids. “They did.”

Your eyes softened as you took in his words. “They also got their handsome dad’s features. Haemi has your cute nose, Jeong-so has your eyes and Minho has your smile.” You glanced fondly at your children, still immersed in the game.

“Want another?” Jaebeom’s hand caressed your stomach lightly. You raised your eyebrows, three children were already hard work. “Another little one running around the house teasing the cats,” he chuckled. As he spoke images formed in your head and suddenly it didn’t sound so bad. You could easily picture another little one sitting between their siblings, just as enraptured by a game as they were. “Another one who is just as beautifu-”

“-Can we get slushies?” Minho interrupted.

“Heck yes, we can!” Jaebeom cheered high-fiving Minho who ran back to the others with the good news. “I’m gonna get a blue one,” Jaebeom planned, taking your hand in his as you once again followed the children in their search for slushies.

“Slushies. Really?”

“Slushies aren’t just for kids, fuck society,” Jaebeom swore, whispering the last bit so the kids wouldn’t hear.

“Jae!” you swatted his arm but decided live by his words. You would get a red one. It was too hot for this. Fuck society. Besides if you were going to have another child, then you definitely deserved a treat.


	19. Home - Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it.” and “Are we living or just existing?”

It had been days since you had last properly talked to Jinyoung. You passed each other in the house, ate together, slept in the same bed but the distance between you couldn't be greater. The worst part was there was no clear reason as to why you were acting this way.

You had tried to let it be, hoping it was just a strange phase of your relationship you had to pass through, but when it began stretching over weeks you knew this wasn't just something to let slide.

Tonight was another night on your own in the house you shared that no longer felt welcoming. You were slowly getting used to being on your own. Jinyoung was barely home, always off working but the times when he was at home it almost felt like he wasn't. You weren't sure what was worse. However, you hadn't lost all hope yet. He had more than once roused you accidentally from your sleep as he pressed a lingering kiss to your forehead before rolling into a ball by your side. He still had no clue you knew, but it was what made you want to fight for this. You desperately wanted things to go back to normal, to find the man you fell in love with. The only question was if that was even possible anymore.

You were sitting on the couch when he got home. It was late but based on the expression his face he knew exactly what was awaiting him. This conservation was long overdue. With a deep sigh, he sat down on the other end of the couch with hunched shoulders. The two of you were sat on the same couch but you couldn't feel further apart from each other.

"We should talk, Jinyoung," you said shifting on the couch so you could wrap your arms around your knees self-assuringly. "Do you ever question what happened to us?" He didn't respond nor indicate that he had heard you other than the slight furrowing of his brows. "I-" you paused searching for the right words, "I feel like I don't know you anymore. Like we're just two strangers and-" you broke it off, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Are we living or just existing together?"

This was it. You had said your piece, his answer would make or break everything.

Turmoil brewed in his eyes before it eventually calmed back down. He turned, hands reaching out to grab yours, "I'm sorr-".

He barely managed to catch your hands before you abruptly turned to interrupt him. "Don’t apologize if you don’t mean it." You were tired. There was no use in tip-toeing around the subject. You wanted nothing but the truth even if it was painful. "I don't want to hear things you don't mean. I can't."

"I'm sorry," he enunciated clearly, looking you in the eye for the first time since he had come home. His bottom lip quivered for a second as he saw the tears that were threatening to fall down your cheeks. "Truly. It's my fault, I know. I told myself I would be better at opening up, especially to you but it seems I slipped back into old habits. I-," he paused for a second bowing his head. "Sometimes I just don't feel like I am enough for you. I can't help but think that you deserve better; you deserve someone who can be there for you when you need it, not someone who's working all the time and can barely make time for dates. I mean, I can't even take you out on proper dates in case we caught - you don't deserve that. I get it if you want to break up with me... I would have a long time ago." He finally looked at you, eyes red-rimmed as his tears fell freely.

"Oh, Jinyoung." You closed the space between you, both physically and metaphorically, holding him close. He had, at last, let you in and showed you a raw part of himself which was all you had wanted. "I'm sorry, too." And you were, for letting this go on for so long without noticing how he pent his emotions up inside. You should have noticed that it wasn't a problem that involved your relationship but rather a problem you could solve due to your relationship. "I don't deserve better. How could I when I have you? I don't care if we can't go out for dinner, all I want is to be with you." You pulled back so you could see his face again. "I don't want to break up with you. I love you," you whispered, kissing the tear that had escaped at your words and was wetting his cheek.

"I love you so much," he whispered back, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. You couldn't help but smile back; you had missed that smile and now that it was back you promised yourself to never let it escape again.

"I love you." You pressed your lips to his, at last, feeling like you were home again.


	20. Head-spinning - Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”

"Come sit, babe," Jinyoung patted his lap gently, hands reaching out to catch your waist steadying you as you descended onto his lap. His lips briefly met your cheek before he resumed talking to whoever was next to you.

You weren't really that concerned about other people at the moment, taking the time in Jinyoung's arms to let the realisation of you being drunk register.

And you were drunk. Head-spinningly drunk. It was all Bambam's fault, though. You let him convince you to take a couple too many shots with him and the hangover waiting for you would be gruelling. But that was a worry for tomorrow, you felt great right now and that was all that mattered.

"Jinyoung-ie," you whined trying to get his attention back to you. Jinyoung only squeezed your thigh before continuing his conversation. You humphed, pouting before speaking even louder, "Jinyoung-ie!"

"Y/N," he mocked, "not right now." He turned his attention away giving it to the person, you hadn't even bothered to greet. 

" _Jinyoung-ie!_ " you pulled on his arm.

The two men laughed as you whined again and Jinyoung's friend excused himself saying he could use another drink and you finally had Jinyoung's attention all to yourself.

"So?" Jinyoung questioned turning you around with surprising strength so he could see your eyes. "What do you want?"

You settled down, straddling his lap while your arms sought balance from his shoulder. "This." You leant forward letting your lips brush his before pulling back. Jinyoung's mouth captured yours quickly again, this time letting the kiss become more passionate as his tongue explored your mouth and his hands that had been placed on your back travelled lower.

"Y/N," he hummed as his mouth placed feather light kisses on your jaw and down your neck. You were lost in the feeling... "Do you realise-" he paused, "We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about?" He suddenly pulled back causing you to whine at the loss of contact.

"I don't care." Your lips smashed into his passionately to accentuate your point. Once again, you got lost in the feeling of Jinyoung's tongue caressing yours and his hands burning hot trails across your body.

"Y/N," Jinyoung pulled back again, this time with a warning look in his eyes. "If you don't stop grinding on me, I won't be able to stop." You hadn't even noticed that you were doing that.

He leant closer, whispering into your ear, "And I don't think you want me to fuck you while everyone is watching, do you?"

An involuntary shudder of excitement burst through you at the thought of everyone watching Jinyoung dominate you.

"Or do you?" He grinned, watching your lust-clouded eyes. "As much as I like that idea baby girl, I don't want anyone to see what's  _mine._ "

The primal sound his voice took had you rolling your hips again without meaning to. 

"Y/N," he half-growled and half-moaned. His fingers tightened on your hips and after a harsh thrust directly against your clit, he pushed you off.

"We're leaving. Right now."

Mission accomplished


End file.
